The Wrath of Experiment 302
by Masterchief123000
Summary: Two years after the awakening of Groudon and Kyogre, a new trainer has gotten himself in the middle of an experimental evil...
1. Chapter 1 The Adventure Begins!

hapter 1 "The Adventure Begins!"

I woke up this morning, as I always do. But today, today is my 10th birthday and the day my Pokemon journey begins!  
>As soon as I recongnized this, I quickly got dressed and headed out the door.<p>

"Here son, happy birthday!" My mom said as she blocked the door.

She gave me a box, with pictures of pokemon on it. I opended the box and got a pair of Running Shoes!

"Thanks mom! Gotta go!" I said as I headed out the door.

"Don't forget to check..." My mom seemed to be trying to tell me something as I headed out.

The sun was bright, the light was shining off of the water. It was just another day in Sootopolis City for some, but for me...it was the  
>start of a journey!<p>

It was about 2 years after the legendary Pokemon Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza fought. The city finaly built a submarine station!  
>I headed over there hoping they would let me go to Littleroot for free.<p>

"Ticket please!" The submarine captain told me.

"It's my birthday! May I get a ride to Littleroot?" I asked.

"Kid, first of all, happy birthday! Second, I would totally let you ride, but I don't make the rules around here."

Just then I remembered that my mom wanted me to check something. I quickly got the running shoes out of my backpack, and took out the directions.

"Kid!" The captain alerted."You do have a ticket!".

"Where?" I asked.

"Right here, it fell out of those instructions" he responded. "Come aboard friend!".

I got on the submarine, it was fancy, kinda like in those story books about some place called "England". Anyway, I took a seat.

"Alright, our first stop is Littleroot Town! Get buckled up and lets go!" the captain told everyone on the loud speaker.

As we decended, there was an astonishing amountof pokemon! Some I haven't even seen before! There was this one in perticular I liked.  
>It was brown with many fins, and a red dot near it's head. It followed the window on the submarine and was looking at me the whole time, right up to the shallowest of waters.<p>

"ALLRIIGHT! Were here at Littleroot,please take all your belongings...If you are departing with us that is!" the captain said with an adventerous tone.

As I hopped out of the submarine, I went straight to Professor Birch's lab.

"Sorry, but the professor is out doing field work. Come back later." Someone said as I walked in.

I went out and started to search for him. Sure enough, I find him...

" Give me those Pokemon!" A man in a red hooded jacket said.

"There are no Pokemon in there!" Professor Birch replied. "Oh, you! Take my bag! Choose a Pokemon! Hurry!"He yelled, once he noticed me.

I took the bag, there was 3 Pokemon with labels."Aaron-The Iron Armor Pokemon", "Ralts-The Feeling Pokemon", and the Pokemon I have been dreaming about,  
>"Mudkip-The Mud Fish Pokemon". I quickly took Mudkip, and yelled at the guy mugging the Professor.<p>

"Hey, Battle me!" I yelled.

"Heh heh. Alright, this is gonna be easy!" The guy replied.

I sent out Mudkip, he sent out some kind of lava Pokemon.

"That's a Slugma! Good thing you chose Mudkip!" Professor Birch exclaimed!

The man commanded the Sulgma to use Lava Plume, it looked very painful!

"Why don't you just give me those Pokemon now, and save me the trouble?" the guy taunted.

I commanded Mudkip to use Water Gun...  
>"Why should I let a criminal like you win?".<p>

As Mudkip used Water Gun, the man ran over and snatched the bag.

"HAHA! Slugma give 'em an extra attack for the road!"

The Slugma made the air around us very hot, Mudkip seemed as if it almost fainted.

"Professor...I..I just don't know what happened...I'm sorry, but...I failed you..."

"You didn't fail me." he said in a calming voice."Listen, how about I give you that Mudkip?"

I was surprised at what the professor said. I was expecting him to be dissappointed.

"Really? I can have him?" I asked, excited about owning my first Pokemon.

"Yes, you can have him. Just watch out for shady people like that."he replied "Well, I guess I will get going back to my lab..Oh, I almost forgot. Happy birthday!"The professor  
>handed me 5 pokeballs and a Poke'nav."Take care of every pokemon you meet, alright?".<p>

"Alright, I promise. I won't let you down!" I responded.

I headed back to Sootopolis. On the way, the same fish pokemon followed me. The Poke'nav activated. It told me The pokemon's name was Relicanth, and a bunch of other facts about  
>the pokemon. It seems they were able to combine the Pokedex and the Poke'nav... <p>


	2. Chapter 2 Back to the Mainland!

Chapter 2 "Back to the Mainland!"

Once I got back to Sootopolis, I had an idea. Since that Relicanth likes me so much, why don't I catch it? As I stepped out of the submarine, the Relicanth  
>jumped out of the water and bumped it's head on the shoreline. I was worried for a second, then I remembered the Poke'nav said that Relicanth have very hard heads and<br>can endure almost any blow to the head. I walked up to the water to meet it.

"Wow, you must really like me!" I said to the Relicanth. "You want to travel together?" The Relicanth jumped in and out of the water excitedly.  
>I then took out a Pokeball, and threw it at Relicanth. It shook once."That's it, it only shook once?" I asked myself. After a few seconds,it shook two more times.<br>"What a Relief!" I walked back up to my house, where my mom was waiting inside.

"Hi honey!...So, what kind of Pokemon did you get?" She asked.

I threw out Mudkip.

"Oh, it's so cute!" My mom shouted in facination with the Pokemon.

"I also caught one of the native Relicanth!" I told her.

"Oh, that's great! So, I guess you're leaving home now, right?" She asked.

" Yeah, I guess so...I'll visit you again sometime soon!" I told her."Also, I will become one of the worlds best Pokemon trainers!".

She chuckled, "Okay, be careful!".

"I will, bye!" I said as I ran out the door, excited.

I rushed back towards the submarine.

"What do you think you're doing!?". I saw the Captain being harassed by someone.

"Hey! Get away from him!" I yelled. The person turned around...

"Oh, you again!" He said as he faced me."What are you gonna do about it? Fail again?" He taunted.

"Fine then! I challenge you to another battle!" I shouted.

The guy sent out Slugma again. I sent out Poke'nav activated again, this time about the Slugma. Relicanth, use Rock Tomb then use Aqua Tail on the rocks! The Pokemon did as Commanded  
>, and the rocks went hurling toward the Slugma.<p>

"Huh? What kind of trick is this? Slugma use SmokeScreen!" The battlefield was erased by the smoke..."Now, use Rock Tomb!"

I stood there...Waiting for the splash...All of a sudden...I was surrounded by rocks!

"Dammit Slugma! Use it on Relicanth, not the brat!" Before Slugma got a chance to attack, Relicanth lept out of the water and used Waterfall on the opposing Slugma!  
>"Huh? What happened? I can't see!" The guy exclaimed. We waited for the smoke to clear...Slugma was laying there...unconscious..."What! How could this happen!?"<br>He said."How can a child, defeat the great Maxie?...This isn't the last time you'll see me!" He ran off toward the Pokemon Captain  
>walked up to me.<p>

"Thank's kid, usually one ticket get's you two trips on the sub...But since you helped me, you can ride anytime!"

"Cool, thanks!" I said.

"Where would you like to go?"He asked.

"How about Rustboro City?" I answered.

"Want to challenge the leader I see! Well, let's set sail!" 


	3. Chapter 3 An Experiment Gone Wrong!

Chapter 3 "An Experiment Gone Wrong"

"Sir! Something went wrong in bay 12!"

"What is it?WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"The Containment unit failed!"

"Damn it! Commence Operation 4S...We're gonna find it..."

"Ah, finally Rustboro City!" I said, streaching."Well...You guy's ready to have our first battle?" I asked, looking at my I approached the Gym door some guy dressed in dark red apparel, vaguely resembling the clothes Maxie wore, ran in front of me, into the gym."Hey!What's the big Idea?!" I yelled.I then continue to walk through the gym doors. A stunning, mountainous, maze stood before me, and a hill overlooking the maze in the very back."Who is that?" I asked myself, squinting at the two people on top of the shortly started running towards the entrance of the gym.

"A challenger? Oh, nevermind, just come with me!" The gym leader said, as he grabs my arm.

"Hey! Where are we going?" I ask.

"Meteor Falls! Now hurry up!" The man in red shouted.

As we got to the entrance,there was a sudden but small earthquake."What's going on?" I asked.

"No time to explain! Just come in!" The man commanded.

All sorts of new Pokemon I havn't seen before, lined the cave. My Poke'nav went crazy, saying and describing a bunch of Pokemon...It shorted out! We got to a waterfall within the cave. I stood, frozen at what I witnessed..."Whaa...What is that!?" I yelled.I got no answer.

"Go! Absol!"The man in red commanded, a white, dog-like pokemon with black protrusions was sent out.

"Go! Rhyhorn!" The gym leader shouted, as a four legged, bulky, pale-colored pokemon appeared.

Still shocked at what I have witnessed, a huge, red, and blue colored creature stood there making tremors, continuously. The Gym leader commanded the Rhyhorn to use Rock tomb, the man in red commanded Absol to use Detect while using double team, incasing the huge creature.

"Come help out, Relicanth!" I yelled as the Pokemon got sent out."Relicanth! Use Ice Beam on those Rocks!".The rocks froze in place surrounding the creature completely!

"Not bad! But it's not over yet.." the gym leader as the Leader finished talking, there was a crack in the ice. Red and blue fluid started spilling out into the water.

"Huh? It...It escaped!" the man in red said, disappointed."What was that!?" I asked. There was silence.

"That...That was Experiment #302." The Gym leader explained.

"Well...What is it?"

"Nothing! You know too much already!" The man in red shouted."C'mon let's go back."As we headed back to Rustboro, the man went and started walking away.

"Alright, kid! If you want to find out more, you will have to beat me in my gym!"

"How can I battle a leader if I don't even know his name?" I asked.

"It's...Bale." He said as he walked into the gym.

As I made my way through the gym, I fought two trainers, both with a Baltoy.I then finally reach the hill, and atop it...Bale.

"So, you finally made it! You're not getting the info that easy!" He stated."Go! Baltoy!"Out of the Pokeball,came a pale brown, doll-like pokemon, spinning on it's axis.

"Go! Mudkip!" I shouted, as Mudkip was released. Mudkip, use Mud-Slap towards it's eyes, then use Water Gun! Mudkip did just as commanded, but the Baltoy avoided the Mud-slap. In turn, it got hit with Mudkip's Water Gun!

"Wow, playing with strategy, eh?"Bale muttered, Baltoy! Use Rock Tomb, then use Rapid Spin! Rocks came flying toward  
>Mudkip...<p>

"Mudkip!" I shouted. The Pokemon was knocked unconsious."Rest well, buddy."I muttered to the fainted Pokemon."Go! Relicanth!" I shouted, as Relicanth was released.

"Baltoy! Do, as you did before!" Bale shouted. The Baltoy obeyed, but this time a few rocks scattered, hiding the the dust faded, there was complete silence...


	4. Chapter 4 An Experiment Gone Wrong!

Chapter 4 "An Experiment Gone Wrong"

"Sir! Something went wrong in bay 12!"."What is it?WHAT HAPPENED!?"."The Containment unit failed!"."Commence Operation D...We're gonna find it..."."Ah, finally Rustboro City!" I  
>said, streaching."Well...You guy's ready to have our first battle?" I asked, looking at my I approached the Gym door some guy dressed in dark red apparel, vaguely resembling the<br>clothes Maxie wore, ran in front of me, into the gym."Hey!What's the big Idea?!" I yelled.I then continue to walk through the gym doors. A stunning, mountainous, maze stood before me, and a  
>hill overlooking the maze in the very back."Who is that?" I asked myself, squinting at the two people on top of the shortly started running towards the entrance of the gym."A challenger?<br>Oh, nevermind, just come with me!" The gym leader said, as he grabs my arm."Hey! Where are we going?" I ask."Meteor Falls! Now hurry up!" The man in red we got to the entrance,  
>there was a sudden but small earthquake."What's going on?" I asked."No time to explain! Just come in!" The man sorts of new Pokemon I havn't seen before, lined the cave.<br>My Poke'nav went crazy, saying and describing a bunch of Pokemon...It shorted out! We got to a waterfall within the cave.I stood, frozen at what I witnessed..."Whaa...What is that!?" I yelled.  
>I got no answer. "Go! Absol!"The man in red commanded, a white, dog-like pokemon with black protrusions was sent out."Go! Rhyhorn!" The gym leader shouted, as a four legged, bulky, pale-colored<br>Pokemon appeared.

Still shocked at what I have witnessed, a huge, red, and blue colored creature stood there making tremors, continuously. The Gym leader commanded the Rhyhorn to use Rock tomb, the man in red  
>commanded Absol to use Detect while using double team, incasing the huge creature."Come help out, Relicanth!" I yelled as the Pokemon got sent out."Relicanth! Use Ice Beam on those Rocks!".<br>The rocks froze in place surrounding the creature completely!"Not bad! But it's not over yet.." The gym leader as the Leader finished talking, there was a crack in the ice. Red and blue  
>fluid started spilling out into the water."Huh? It...It escaped!" The man in red said disappointed."What was that!?" I asked. There was silence."That...That was Experiment #302." The Gym leader explained.<br>"Well...What is it?"."Nothing! You know too much already!" The man in red shouted."C'mon let's go back.".As we headed back to Rustboro, the man went and started walking away."Alright, kid! If you want to find out  
>more, you will have to beat me in my gym!"."How can I battle a leader if I don't even know you're name?" I asked."It's...Bale." He said as he walked into the I made my way through the gym,<br>I fought two trainers, both with a Baltoy.I then finally reach the hill, and atop it...Bale."So, you finally made it! You're not getting the info that easy!" He stated."Go! Baltoy!"Out of the Pokeball,  
>came a pale brown, doll-like pokemon, spinning on it's axis."Go! Mudkip!" I shouted, as Mudkip was released. Mudkip, use Mud-Slap towards it's eyes, then use Water Gun!Mudkip did just as commanded, but<br>the Baltoy avoided the Mud-slap. In turn, it got hit with Mudkip's Water Gun!"Wow, playing with strategy, eh?"Bale muttered, Baltoy! Use Rock Tomb, then use Rapid Spin! Rocks came flying toward  
>Mudkip..."Mudkip!" I shouted. The Pokemon was knocked unconsious."Rest well, buddy."I muttered to the fainted Pokemon."Go! Relicanth!" I shouted, as Relicanth was released."Baltoy! Do, as you did<br>before!" Bale shouted. The Baltoy obeyed, but this time a few rocks scattered, hiding the the dust faded, there was complete silence...


End file.
